Problem: A rectangle is $3$ meters long. The rectangle is also $1$ meter wide. What is its perimeter?
$3\text{ m}$ $1\text{ m}$ The perimeter is the total length of all the sides of the shape added together. Add up the lengths of the sides: $ \text{perimeter} = {1} + {3} + {1} + {3} $ $ \text{perimeter} = 8\text{ m} $